


Ощущение присутствия

by Futbolerka



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futbolerka/pseuds/Futbolerka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый раз, когда он прикрывает глаза, позволяя себе обмануться, замереть в этом ощущении присутствия, продлить знакомое щекочущее напряжение между лопаток, которое возникало, когда Энтони неслышно подходил к нему со спины, ему становится все тяжелее обернуться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ощущение

Иногда Элайс ловит себя на мысли, что злиться на Энтони было бы проще, чем скучать по нему. Чем стискивать зубы в те моменты, когда, забывшись, обращаешься к нему с вопросом и не получаешь ответа. Чем заставлять себя поднять глаза на пустующий стул по левую руку от себя каждый раз, когда иллюзия его присутствия затянулась и стала пугающе соблазнительной. Чем снова и снова прокручивать в голове цифры кода, думая, что должен был предугадать, предусмотреть, предотвратить…   
Обвинить Энтони просто – в том, что позволил себя подстрелить, в том, что был до глупого упрям в своей верности и стремлении оберегать, в том, что заставил произнести эту чертову комбинацию и подписать тем самым его смертный приговор. Но, как бы не душила его боль, это было бы несправедливо, и злость постепенно превращается в скорбь. Она пропитывает его своей горькой сутью, наполняя собой до краев, и Элайс отстраненно думает, что, в конце концов, она убьет его – утащит на дно, которое в последнее время кажется таким заманчивым.   
Этот город, который он временами и любил, и ненавидел, теперь кажется пустым и серым. Он столько лет жил своей жизнью без него – проживет и дальше. Элайс понимает, что ни он сам, ни власть над ним не стоили той жертвы, которую ему пришлось принести.   
Он хотел бы злиться на Энтони, потому что злость придает сил и помогает избежать боли, но он не может. Каждый раз, когда он прикрывает глаза, позволяя себе обмануться, замереть в этом ощущении присутствия, продлить знакомое щекочущее напряжение между лопаток, которое возникало, когда Энтони неслышно подходил к нему со спины, ему становится все тяжелее обернуться. Надежда, которую все боготворят, топит его, заставляя раз за разом, снова и снова переживать потерю. И чем дольше он вдыхает сладкий аромат самообмана, тем глубже погружает его реальность.   
Элайс все чаще думает о том, что, когда его месть состоится и долг Энтони будет отдан, он сможет, наконец, позволить себе не открывать глаз, и эта мысль больше не кажется ему пугающей. Напротив, он, наконец, чувствует, что спокоен и может думать. Тяжелая взвесь, заполнявшая его мысли в последнее время, рассеивается.  
\- Скоро, Энтони, - с мягкой улыбкой произносит он. – Скоро.


	2. Присутствие

Энтони не может сказать, когда это началось. По ощущениям не больше недели назад, возможно, несколько дней, но судить об этом с уверенностью сложно. Время здесь тонкое, словно калька, полупрозрачное на свет и такое же хрупкое. Иногда он видит сквозь него силуэты – темные тени, в которых угадываются очертания знакомых лиц, но они слишком быстро исчезают, чтобы к ним можно было приглядеться. Их смазанные лица истираются из его памяти в тот же момент. Все, кроме одного. Ему не нужно гадать или всматриваться, чтобы понять, кто это, и когда Энтони делает шаг навстречу боссу, блеклая муть покорно расступается.   
В тесной квартирке на окраине Бруклина темно и пусто. Зачем бы ни пришел сюда босс, охраны при нем нет, и его неосмотрительность привычно вызывает глухое раздражение. Энтони помнит эту чудовищно маленькую комнату – они снимали ее первые годы по выходу из приюта, большее им в те времена было не по карману. Здесь все выглядит как прежде – старый диван, письменный стол, который по совместительству был и обеденным, пара расшатанных стульев и большое потертое кресло. Он помнит, как босс вечерами устраивался в нем с книгой, а сам он присаживался на широкий подлокотник, чтобы иметь возможность взглянуть на текст, если босс по привычке начнет рассуждать о прочитанном вслух. Сейчас, по прошествии стольких лет, Энтони думает, что это была всего лишь хитрая уловка, чтобы заставить его читать, и не может не улыбнуться этой мысли. Все это маленькое пространство наполняют воспоминания - такие насыщенные и яркие, что иногда приходится одергивать себя, чтобы не погрузиться в них с головой.   
Он смотрит на замершего у окна босса, на его напряженную спину и опущенную голову и пытается понять, о чем тот думает. Энтони никогда не удавалось толком вникнуть во всех тонкости разыгрываемых им партий, он предпочитал выполнять свою миссию на шахматной доске, с легкостью доверяясь руке игрока. В те же моменты, когда от него ничего не зависело, когда опасность угрожала другим фигурам, и босс погружался в мрачную задумчивость, Энтони мог просто подойти ближе, положить руки ему на плечи и легко сжать, давая понять, что тот всегда может на него рассчитывать. Но не сейчас. Сейчас он мог только наблюдать, гадая, какие еще проблемы подкинул ему этот город, сколько времени прошло с того дня в приюте и существует ли еще Братство. Он рассматривает уставшее лицо занявшего кресло босса и думает, что зря не пустил Доминику пулю в голову, когда еще была такая возможность.   
Это чувство для него в новинку. Энтони не привык сокрушаться о том, что не в его власти, но в этот момент, когда он может только молча наблюдать за тем, как искажаются мрачной решимостью дорогие ему черты лица, беспомощное сожаление и досада разъедают его изнутри. Он позволяет себе присесть на подлокотник кресла, надеясь, что воспоминания о проведенных так вечерах, смогут хоть немного его успокоить и отвлечь, вернув в то время, когда все еще было впереди.   
Он наблюдает за боссом, словно это единственное, чем можно заняться в бесконечности, сотканной из полупрозрачной пленки. Смотрит, как он прикрывает глаза, как откидывает голову на спинку, как делает глубокий вздох, как его лицо медленно расслабляется, словно он видит хороший сон, а пальцы бездумно поглаживают выцветшее фото, которое он, желая спасти от взрыва, забрал в тот день со стола Брюса. Энтони чувствует себя ангелом-хранителем, замершим над своим подопечным, и это сравнение заставляет его невольно хмыкнуть.   
Босс вздрагивает, словно каким-то образом смог его услышать, и трет ладонями лицо, в миг лишая того спокойного, почти умиротворенного выражения. Вместе с ним исчезает и то шаткое душевное равновесие, которого удалось добиться Энтони. Он поднимается следом за боссом и провожает его до дверей квартиры, которую тот покидает слишком поспешно. 

Он не знает, сколько времени проходит между прошлой встречей и нынешней. Это вряд ли вообще можно назвать встречами, но найти другое слово, которое смогло бы описать происходящее, он не может. На этот раз они находятся в подвале – в том самом, который служил им домом последние полтора года. Охрана на месте, но Энтони все равно мысленно упрекает босса в неосторожности. Возвращаться туда, где тебя в прошлый раз чуть не убили свои же люди, самонадеянно.   
Он присаживается на край стола, дожидаясь, пока босс заберет из сейфа бумаги, и ловит себя на мысли, что все должно быть совершенно не так. Жизнь после смерти не может быть такой обыденной и такой привычной. Он, наверняка, должен чувствовать что-то еще кроме глухой досады на босса за его нежелание позаботиться о себе. Энтони усматривает в этой нарочитой небрежности именно нежелание, потому что прекрасно знает, что босс может справиться с любой задачей. Впрочем, лишь в том случае, если сочтет, что в том есть необходимость. Он помнит, как однажды, еще в приюте, предложил показать ему пару приемов, чтобы тот мог защититься от нападок, на что он лишь мягко улыбнулся и сказал: «Зачем, Энтони? У меня есть ты. Уверен, ты прекрасно сможешь меня защитить». Тогда эта наивная уверенность, что он будет рядом всегда, льстила, сейчас – злит, как может злить упорство, с которым ребенок не желает надевать теплую куртку в мороз. Энтони видит в этом не столько каприз или беспечность, сколько безразличие к тому, что может произойти, и это пугает куда больше всего прочего, потому что прежде с подобным состоянием босса он не сталкивался. Тот всегда был осторожен. Пожалуй, это качество характеризовало его лучше всего – осторожность во всем: от крупных сделок до малозначимых мелочей.   
Бумаги падают на стол с тихим хлопком, прерывая поток его мрачных мыслей. Босс устраивается во главе стола, проводит пальцами по столешнице, словно и вовсе забыл про документы, за которыми возвращался, и бросает короткий, смазанный взгляд на стул по левую руку от себя. Он длится всего мгновенье, но Энтони замечает, как искажается горечью его лицо, как сжимаются пальцы, как коротко и рвано он сглатывает, и впервые за все время пребывания в этом бесконечном мутном безвременье, задыхается от боли. И вместе с ней на его плечи невыносимой тяжестью ложится осознание собственной значимости.  
Он понимает со всей ясностью: чтобы он не делал для спасения босса прежде, спасти его от самого себя не получится. Жертвы, которые Энтони принес, кажутся глупыми, ничтожными и жестокими, потому что именно они, а не Доминик, являются причиной той боли, которая отражается в любимом лице.   
Энтони всегда считал, что его долг – умереть за босса, но сейчас он понимает, что из них двоих это нужно было только ему, босс хотел бы, чтоб он ради него жил. Эта мысль бьет под дых, заставляя морщиться и стискивать зубы в нестерпимом желании повернуть время вспять и выжить. Потому что теперь Энтони прекрасно понимает: ничто, кроме этого не заставит босса отойти от намеченного плана. И раз все, что нужно боссу – это следующая встреча, Энтони нужно всего лишь позаботиться, чтобы она состоялась на земле.


End file.
